


Untitled

by Star_dancer54



Series: Dear god old stuff. Like, seriously old. [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-05
Updated: 2005-08-05
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_dancer54/pseuds/Star_dancer54
Summary: “I’ll be gentle, Potter…”





	Untitled

“I’ll be gentle, Potter…”

“Now, you know that’s complete and utter bullshit.” He shivered and glared over his shoulder. A snicker was his reply. “See? I know it, you know it.” Harry growled to himself and tucked the pillow more firmly under his chin. “Get it over with.”

“Now, you of all people should know that I don’t like to rush things…” A gentle stroke along his spine and he started to melt. Just a bit, mind, but the devious little monster on his thighs felt it. Another short chuckle, and cool, soothing magic flowed over his back. “Besides,” the blond continued, “you need to relax for this, as well you know. Elsewise, ‘tisn’t fun for either of us.”

Harry grunted. “It’s already not fun for me.”

“Aww, now Harry,” Harry shivered. He never should have told the demon what it did to him when his name was purred with a faint accent. Damn Seamus to hell. It was all his fault. His mind pondered the ramifications of going back in time and feeding Seamus to the giant squid, and missed the demon’s words.

A resounding smack on his backside brought him to the present. Harry yelped. “Pay attention.” Harry turned his head to glare at the blond out of the side of his eye. The blond ignored the glare. “As I was saying.”

A pause. Harry blinked. “As you were saying?”

“Hm. Imagine that.”

Harry pushed himself a bit higher up to fix both eyes on the blond. “Imagine what?”

Draco had the self-awareness to turn faintly pink. “I seem to have forgotten what I was saying,” he announced, with all the hauteur of a crowned prince whose concubine suddenly switched genders.

“Imagine that…” Draco smacked him. Harry snickered. Then Draco did something else, and Harry forgot what he was laughing about. As well as anything else that did not pertain to the…

“Nnnnnnnng…”

End.


End file.
